


His Robin Hood

by greekmythos



Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Robin Hood References, Toddler Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Goro Akechi starts seeing some coincidences from the stories his mother used to tell him.[for #SoftGoroWeek2020 - day 4: fairy tales & princes]
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Akechi Goro's Mother, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	His Robin Hood

“Tell it again, momma!”

“Goro, sweetie, this is the third time you’ve heard this story,” Kagome Akechi chuckles lightly, the five year old clutching her arm tightly as he gives her one his biggest and brightest smiles. She gently pries his tiny hands off her much to his loud protests, swiftly tucking the over energised child into bed like clockwork. “Don’t you want to hear a new story instead?”

Goro shakes his head, his crimson eyes filling with determination as he grips onto his featherman quilt, “Nope! I wanna hear the story of Robin Hood!”

She could only sigh fondly as he looks at her expectedly, her own identical coloured eyes staring right back at him as she scooches over to sit comfortably beside him. She wraps her right arm loosely behind him, Goro immediately snuggling into her side for warmth and pressing his left cheek against her stomach as he waits for her to start. 

“Okay, Robin Hood it is then.”

The story of Robin Hood enamours the young boy, a gallant rebel thief who stole from the riches to give to those in need. The justice that he aspires to be when he grows up, becoming a hero that can help everyone who needs it and to stop all the bad people like his father from hurting good people like his mom. 

He watches his mother in childlike wonder as she recalls the story like it’s her second nature, a genuine smile on her face as she hears him giggle at the voices she’s making for each character. Robin Hood always has a charming and deep voice with a little snark added in when things get dramatic for him. Maid Marian’s voice was softer than the clouds in the sky yet firm when she needed to smack some sense into the outlaw. Little John almost has a boyish tone to it yet still managed to make him sound older all the same. Goro’s personal favourites are Prince John and Sheriff of Nottingham, his mother voicing them with the poshest accents japanese can muster that always has him bursting into laughter in every scene they were in.

Kagome loves when she doesn’t have clients to attend to, her heart hurting at the image of her young son alone in the bathhouse waiting for her work to be done. He always reassures her when he’s allowed back home though, straining to put his tiny arms around her in a hug while he shines his pearly white teeth in a giant smile. 

_ He’s too good for this world _ , she thinks silently to herself as she peeks at her son slowly succumbing to sleep. Her story starts getting quieter as his snores start filling the room, slowly slipping off the bed as she lightly pivots Goro’s position so he’s sleeping more comfortably. She places a kiss against his forehead,  _ He is the best boy someone like me could have. _

Her heart tugs at the sight of him slightly drooling onto his pillow as he curls against his Red Hawk teddy bear, tiptoeing away through the maze of strewn out toys and colouring pencils towards the door. She shuts the door after a soft goodnight after turning off the light, Goro barely stirring from his bed.

That night, Goro dreams of Robin Hood. Long dark coloured coattails that almost touch the floor with a golden button up vest underneath, his boots curling upwards at the toes. He wore brightly coloured gloves and his messy hair masked by chapeau à bec with a single bright red feather adorned on it. 

He dreams gleefully of Robin Hood one day saving his mother and him from their circumstances. That he can always see his mom smile and not have to work at that dark red place anymore. 

* * *

“So, Robin Hood huh?”

Goro whips his head from his crossword as Akira places a cup of coffee in front of him, the light shining across his glasses at the right angle so he couldn’t see his eyes. It is a late night in Leblanc after their first initial look into the palace, the rest of the thieves going home and leaving him with their leader to explain a bit more about the Metaverse and how it works. 

After an hour or so of monotonously nodding along to information he already knew (and concealing his surprise to stuff he didn’t know), the younger of the two offered to brew him a cup of coffee which he graciously accepted. The cat, Morgana, retreated upstairs a few minutes earlier in the guise of being tired and left the two completely to their own devices. 

_ It should be nerve wracking being alone with him _ , He thinks to himself, bringing up the cup and sighing happily as Leblanc’s house blend fills his senses. He takes a quick sip, his hum of approval making the corner of Akira’s mouth twitch up,  _ Yet I feel more at ease than before.  _

“That is the name of my persona,” He finally answers as he closes the crosswords book, dainty pushing it away as he leans his head onto his fist. He raises an eyebrow playfully at the barista, grinning at the way Akira slightly twitches the more he leans forward to see him properly, “Any questions on that, Mr Wildcard?”

“I mean, Robin Hood suits you somewhat,” He finally manages to stammer out, wiping one of the tools with extreme strength Goro’s sure that the cloth is gonna rip in his hard grasp. He pushes his fake glasses up higher with the side of his bicep, hyper focused on the task on hand as he continues to drone on, “A vigilante of justice, sorta like me right?”

“Hey now, you’ve got several personas! Don’t go taking my only one, Akira,” He chuckles airly, forcing down the voice in his head that sounds too much like  _ Loki _ and hopes that he doesn’t see through him. He nonchalantly takes another sip of his coffee, the spike of adrenaline shooting through him immediately, “Although I do admit, Robin Hood in the stories do suit you much better.”

“Would that make you my Little John then?” His laugh fills the empty cafe as Goro scrunches his nose at the thought, going in to take another sip of his coffee while it was still hot. Akira’s eyes turn more sinister, alighting with the same fiery rebellion he saw earlier for the first time in the palace, “Or what about my Maid Marian?”

Goro almost spits out his drink, his eyes widening at the smirking man, “Excuse me-”

“You are the detective  _ prince _ after all. Not to mention, your metaverse outfit is right on the nose” His soothing tone did nothing to ease the sudden change in atmosphere, the cafe becoming unbearably hotter than it was moments prior. Akira slowly leans forward until he’s right in Goro’s space, his smirk turning into a fake pleasant smile that he gives to all the other customers of Leblanc, “What do you say? Want me to save you, my prince?”

He only sulks in his seat, finally shaking Akira off with a wave of his hand which breaks his intense stare. Unintentionally, the thought of Akira being his Robin Hood almost sounds like a dream come true. He certainly looks the part, minus the hat, and his strong sense of justice is almost comically the same as the green clad vigilante. 

Him being his Maid Marian, his  _ prince _ , is making him feel all sorts of bothered. Not uncomfortably but the mere imagination of him clinging onto his side as they wizz pass the shadows of the grand casino, gripping onto him tightly as they grapple onto the next platform. The wind tossing their hair into all sorts of directions as Joker’s hold becomes secure and comforting to him. 

Maybe Robin Hood is coming to save him, just dressed in black with red flourishes and a white domino mask in replacement of his signature hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a quick one this time :') 
> 
> I'm just trying my best to not make some of these prompts too shuake focused but shuake really does make me write faster ; ; i'm sorry eheh
> 
> Even then, this is a little disappointing considering the subject matter but I hope you enjoyed this small thing nonetheless! :')
> 
> See you for day 5 :D


End file.
